Universal Revolution
by Silver Stone Ruby
Summary: [SEQUEL TO UNIVERSAL TELEPORTATION] When a certain supposed-to-be-dead someone sends Katherine, Jessie, and Lily back into their home universe, they get back with the Reds and Blues when they need it the most. But Jessie has changed things from what originally happened in the series, and no one can tell what's coming next.
1. Belief

**A/N:**

**Are you ready for the sequel? I know I am, more to read from this little story. This is no longer in Jessie's POV. It's in Katherine's and it's gonna be for the entire story. Then, we have the third book, where it's in _someone else's_ POV.**

Hey, guys. I'm Katherine, the sister of Jessie. Most people call me Kat, though, so go ahead and do that. I'm a bit talkative, not the best secret keeper, something you will catch onto rather quickly. I once thought that I was just a normal girl, but now I'm not so sure.

Lately, things have been a little hectic at my house, everyone is saying things that just don't make sense in my mind. According to Jessie, she had been sent to another universe, the universe of the web series Red vs. Blue, and got into a lot of stuff that made a big difference from the actual series. The weirdest part is, my mom believed her, and said that I was in that universe, too. For three years, actually. She said I was born there, but I'm having trouble believing it. I mean, who wouldn't? How would you feel if you were told that the first three years of your life took place in the same universe as an Internet web series? Well, I ended up believing her, when I ended up in that universe myself. This is my story, and in my current situation, I think all I need is a nice, long rest. And some books.

It was about one day after Jessie sort of disappeared for a few minutes, well, a few minutes to me, at least. Mom gave me permission to use the computer so I could watch the series. I was just finishing the tenth season. _Wow, this actually gets really deep_, I thought, _guess I should have watched the sixth season and beyond before judging it._ I played the first episode of season 11, when Jessie came over to me.

"This is where I came in," she said, scaring me.

"What?" I asked.

"Season 11. The AI and myself came there during the start of season 11, around the time of the third episode. Of, course what you're watching is what would have happened if I never came there," Jessie replied, I let out a sigh, watching the episode play.

"Epsode three, eh?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, in here they just continue their weirded out lives, but when I joined them, everything changed from the original series. A lot of the same events, but the differences were there, even if they were small ones." her expression changed to a sadder one, "I.. I really miss them. Near the end of my time there was near the end of the season, but things happened so differently! Not just small differences." Jessie told me, and by now, I was finding it all a little more believeable, but still not quite there.

I played the third episode when I got to it, and it opened on Tucker doing some excersises. Jessie simply watched them with me until this point,

"This is exactly when I came in," Jessie said. Suddenly, we both froze at what appeared in the screen. The episode didn't play like normal, and the screen started buzzing and became staticy. "What the fuck?"

"Uh.. Is this supposed to happen?" I asked, and Jessie immediately shook her head. Then the screen spoke to us, the static pictures starting to the the form of a human being.

"C-can anyone hear me?" The screen asked, voice almost drowned out by static, "Please, an-answer if you c-can!"

"Um.. Hello?" Jessie asked, uncertainty in her voice.

"Hello! Who is this?" The voice asked again, and the screen began showing a much clearer image of a woman with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Uh.. I'm Jessie and this is my sister Kat," Jessie replied, and I nodded. Jessie suddenly narrowed her eyes at the woman on screen, as if recognizing her.

"Jessie? What's your last name?" The girl asked.

"Walters," She answered, the the woman smirked.

"May I speak to your mother?" She asked.

"Who is this?" I questioned her, wanting an answer.

"My name is Allison," She replied, and we both froze. _Allison? But.. That's the character from the show! She's supposed to be dead! Wait.. No, it could be another Allison. Calm down._

"Allison?" Jessie asked, and Allison nodded.

"Now, please let me speak to your mother," She said, and Jessie immediately nodded.

"MOM! MOM, COME QUICK! PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO SEE THIS!" Jessie yelled, and Mom came rushing in.

"That sounded urgent. What is it?" She asked quickly, until she saw the person on the computer screen. "No way. Is.. Is it you?" She asked.

"Lily. It's been a while."

"But.. You're not supposed to be alive!" She said, confusion evident in her expression.

"Do I look dead to you?" She asked, and we all shook our heads. "I got the military to declare me dead before transporting here. Didn't know that the stupid thing would break after use, though. Wanted to do a little research on different universes, thought I'd have them call me KIA incase I didn't return, and have one hell of a reunion if I did."

"Did you know what was gonna happen?" Jessie asked, and Allison shrugged.

"I had a feeling, but that's not why I contacted you all. Just a question: how much do you want to go back?"

Jessie and Mom froze, _go back? What does she mean?_

"Actually, a lot," Jessie said.

"Can't help but agree," Mom agreed.

"Well, I just figured out how to fix my little device. But, as you especially should know, Lily, it can only take three. Took years just to make it so the device comes with you.

"What do you plan to do?" Mom asked.

"Thought that obvious. Hmm.. Well, I plan to take you all home," Allison said, before pressing a button. The computer screen flashed white and the glow engulfed us. Soon, the house was empty, and we re-appeared in the middle of what looked like a rather large cavern.

"Would someone please tell me what the fuck is going on?!" I practicly screamed, gasping for breath after what had just happened. Jessie and Lily just stood there, mouths agape as they recognized where they were. "What is it?"

"Mom, I don't know about you, but I think we just got transported into the middle of the New Replublic," Jessie said, looking around.

"The New What?" I asked, confused.

"It's in season 12. You haven't gotten that far," Jessie explained. "But.. In any way, we're back. WE'RE BACK!" She jumped in the air, pure joy on her face, before they were suddenly surrounded.

"Okay, who the hell are you guys?" A New Republic soldier asked.

"Wait!" A voice suddenly yelled, running over to us. I recognized the voice from just watching Red vs. Blue and I swore it was Tucker when I saw his aqua armor. "Woah, Jessie? How did you get here?"

"You know her?" The soldier asked, sounding surprised.

"Yeah. She was with us before we came here, but disappeared to I don't know where," Tucker replied.

"What's going on here?!" I yelled, confused as I could possibly be.

"Who are the other two?" The soldier asked.

"Dunno, but if they're with her, I'm sure they're okay. Trust me, Kimball" Tucker answered.

"...Okay," Kimball answered, before turning on her radio, "Felix! Get down here, I got some new guys here. They're affiliated with the Reds and Blues!"

"Felix is here?" Mom asked, seeming eager. I was still very confused.

"Do you know him?" Kimble asked, and Mom paused, before nodding. An orange and black soldier came over to us, and I assumed he must be Felix.

"Alright, alright, no need to rush me," Felix said, gesturing his hands as he spoke. He looked at us, before shaking his head quickly. He seemed to recognize us, though I had never seen him before, at least not that I remembered.

"Felix. Is that you?" Mom asked, looking him over, but nit finding much as he was in armor. Though he seemed to find this occasion fit to take his helmet off, rubbing his eyes as if he thought he was seeing things.

"Lily?" He asked, saying my mom's name.

"Woah, what? I don't- _what's happening here?! _How do you people know each other?!"

**A/N:**

**Hope you enjoyed! Next chapter is longer. Anyways, here we are, and Allison is alive!**

**posting a new chapter every day became hard rather quickly in "Teleportation", so for "Revolution" I'm gonna do it every week, which will hopefully end up with longer chapters for the extra time spent.**


	2. Confusion

**One week later, and we're back! Here we go, with some confusion being thrown around in there. Decided to name chapters using only one word because I feel like it.**

**Enjoy!**

Everyone looked at me, as if I just ruined the moment or something.

"Just.. Tell me what's going on. First, Jessie comes to Mom saying she went to another universe. Then Mom says that she was at the Universe too. Then, they tell me I was born in this universe. Next, I realize that this universe is just some universe from an online web series. And finally, some Allison person sends us all _to_ this universe! I want an explanation!" I didn't realize until I was done talking that Mom and Jessie were giving me frantic hand gestures telling me to stop talking before I say something I'm not supposed to.

"And, it's out," Jessie mumbled, sighing.

"A web series?" Tucker asked.

"Allison?" Felix questioned.

I realized that everyone had their eyes on me, and that we had attracted a pretty large crowd. Suddenly, a group of colorfully armored people came running down, probably trying to find what all the commotion is about. When they spotted us, they stopped. They were all staring at Jessie. As I got a closer look at them, I noticed that they looked just like the Reds and Blues, and, judging by the fact that Tucker was here, I told myself that they were.

"..Hey, guys," Jessie said, offering half a wave.

"What is going on here?" Washington asked, pushing through the crowd. "Jessie? I thought you were gone."

"It's a long story," Jessie answered, looking at Felix. When I looked at him, I saw put a finger to his lips in a quieting gesture. _Okay, what happened?_

"We got time," Said Grif, crossing his arms.

"Again, what did you mean by 'web series'?" Tucker asked me.

"Uh...," I said, before whispering, "psst! Jessie! Help me out here..." Jessie rolled her eyes at me.

"She means she was watching a web series when she came here," She said, not exactly lying.

"Also, I swear I heard the name Allison before," Tucker continued, and Washington, Tex and Church snapped their heads towards me.

"Allison?" Church asked, and Jessie face-palmed, glaring at me. Suddenly, Washington found himself looking at Mom.

"Wait.. Do I know you?" He asked, and Mom smiled.

"It's Lily," She said, and Wash nodded.

"How.. Do you all.. Know.. Each other.." I asked, but they didn't seem to hear me.

"What exactly _did_ happen?" Asked Church, and Caboose raised his hand as high as he could. "... Okay, since I know you're gonna say it anyways, what is it, Caboose?"

Caboose took a deep breath, "As I already told you, but you did not listen, there was Lilly the unicorn who had Kat the cat, and they were running along the Rainbows of Salvation before they left and Fe-Fe the dog was sad so he left too and then they got jobs separated until Fe-Fe came here with Chess the butterfly but Fe-Fe sent Chess back and Chess was sad so she got Kat and Lilly and came back but we were all fighting civil arguments and Chess had to find us and when she did Fe-Fe-"

"Yeah, I think I heard enough," Church said quickly, "NEEEEXT!"

"But what if what Caboose is saying is true? Even if it isn't directly," Asked Donut, and everyone gave him strange looks.

"Son, the day Caboose makes sense is the day I stop hating Grif. It will never happen," Sarge said, shaking his head.

"You make life sound so desirable," Grif said sarcastically.

"I know I do. And you know what would make it even better? If you were dead. A pile of orange guts lying on the ground. We can put your head on a stick as memory of that wonderful day.." Sarge said dreamily, and I began to fear for my life around him.

"And moving on," Wash started, "I think I would like to know what happened as much as everyone else."

"Well, I'm not answering. I'm just as lost as you all are!" I said, confused as confusion can be.

"I'm not sure if we should say," Jessie spoke, "For sanity's sake."

"Dude, we have had weird shit happen to us from the day we joined this stupid military. I don't think a little explanation would have much effect," Tucker reasoned.

"I still don't think it would do any good for your minds if you knew," Jessie said.

"And I don't think it would do good for the state of your body if you didn't give us what we wanted to know," Wash countered.

"Woah, I hope you aren't intending to injure us or something," I told the ex-Freelancer, now really not liking where I was.

"I don't intend to do anything, I'm just preparing for what I may have to do," Washington corrected.

"... Right..," Jessie responded, but she and Mom didn't look nearly as scared as I was. _I guess they've been through this before... Or something._

"We just think it would be in your bests interests not to know," Mom reasoned, offering a smile.

"... Fine. I'll get it out of you later," Wash said, ending that conversation, and I didn't want to know what "getting it out" meant. I shuddered at the thought.

"So, are we gonna help you guys, or stand around talking all day?" Jessie asked, seeing almost too eager to help them.

"You want to help us?" Kimball asked, and Jessie nodded instantly. _Way too eager._

"We'll do what we can to help you, and possibly give you an explanation later. Personally, I feel like I owe it to these guys to help them," Jessie said, and Mom gave a nod of agreement. We were lead inside, where there were a lot of people talking amongst themselves.

"How do we know you aren't just spies from the Federal Army?" Kimball asked.

"Trust me, they're not. One of them we lived with for about a week, she wasn't _too_ suspicious, one of them seems to know Wash and Felix, and the other seems to not have any idea of what the hell's going on," Church said, looking to all of us as he spoke about each of us. He was right: I had absolutely no idea what was going on, and no one would tell me!

"It not my fault no one will tell me anything!" I yelled, before letting out a sigh. I didn't need to be loosing my temper on some AI. Even if his own fuse was ten times shorter.

"What the hell is going on here?" A new voice spoke up, walking over to us in teal armor. _Carolina! I should have noticed she was missing from the group.._

"Carolina!" Jessie yelled, "Uh... Nothing important. At all. You can turn away now, no fancy questions or secrets being revealed over here!" I had to admit: my sister was _terrible_ at lying. Carolina just stared at her, then walked closer to all of us. I remembered how good she was at fighting, and instinctively took a step away from her.

"Jessie. You're not wearing your armor," Carolina continued. _Okay... Unexpected. _Jessie also seemed a little surprised at the reaction to seeing her, before she cleared her throat.

"I don't exactly have my armor right now... Honestly I don't know where it is."

"Keep walking strait and take a turn to the left. Open the door, and it will be on the right side of the wall. It was just sitting in Blue Base after you left, we figured to keep it just incase," Tex spoke up, pointing as she gave out her directions. I saw Jessie hesitate for a second, then nod, running away to where Tex had pointed her to.

Carolina spoke, "Now, I haven't seen you two before. Who are you, why are you here, and give me one reason not to kill you right now."

"Katherine, I don't know, I think we're here to help you," I said as quickly as possible, answering her question.

"Not a very good reason there if you ask me," Tex remarked, and Carolina gave a reluctant nod of agreement. I smiled sheepishly, thinking of another reason, as I recalled the end of season 10, and things clicked into place as I realized who Carolina's mother was, and who had sent us here in the first place. _That is a very risky reason, but I also don't want to be in a hospital for the next five months... Tough decision. _Luckily, my mom spoke up before I had to.

"No way...," She muttered, before looking directly at Carolina, "Take off your helmet," she said, almost like an order.

"Excuse me?"

"I said take off your helmet. I need to check something. I need to be sure."

Carolina looked at her, before giving a stiff and reluctant nod, pulling the helmet off her head, emitting a gasp from Mom.

"It's really you," She breathed, "Why do I keep running into people I know?" Carolina looked very briefly confused, before she hid the expression. Carolina narrowed her eyes as she looked more closely at Mom.

"...Lily?" She asked, almost as if she couldn't believe it. Lily seemed to be the word of the day, with everybody saying it as if they couldn't believe their eyes. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has. Your mother is a good girl, you know that?" Mom asked, before realizing her mistake of using the word "is", as in presently, as in a way of showing she wasn't dead, a fact that Carolina most certainly didn't know. _At least I'm not the only one slipping today..._

"Is?" Carolina, Tex, Church, and the now appearing Epsilon asked at once, all hearing Mom's mistake clear as day. Soon, another figure in some mix of purple armor showed up, her voice showing that she was definitely my sister now in armor.

"Did I miss anything?"

**A/N:**

**Yay! Chapter 2 is out! Uh... Hope you enjoyed? I don't know...**

**Riddle from the last story still going on, don't forget it!**

**Whelp, now you all just need to wait for the next chapter! Just one short week..**


	3. Think

**Okay, Next chapter at last! This is hopefully going to be the length for most of the chapters, though I'll probably get too lazy for that rather quickly, so don't expect it too much, just enjoy it while you can! Whelp, here you go!**

**Red vs. Blue does not belong to me, but you already knew that.**

We all looked at Jessie for a while, me myself taking in the armor she seemed to now have. Honestestly, I was thankful that she had come just now, the whole "Allison is alive" thing isn't something I could predict anyone's reaction to. I jumped back a little as a yellow flash came from her shoulder, mellowing out to show what looked like some sort of AI.

"What is that?" I asked, as Jessie turned to look at me.

"Huh? Oh, this is Zeta. He's my AI."

I stared at her. _An AI?! Aren't those things like... Really dangerous?! _"How did you get him?!"

She looked at me, then to Zeta. "You know season 6? With the Meta and the E.M.P? Yeah... Well, long story short, they got sent here and ended up not dying, then Wash gave me this one."

"Season 6? What are you talking about?" Carolina asked, and I decided it was best to ignore the question.

"But, when I watched, I don't remember seeing any Zetas or anything!" I said, a little confused.

"Me either, apparently he was never put into service to begin with, so we never got to see him," Jessie replied, explaining things.

"Oh..," I said, then a question popped into my head, "What trait is he?"

"Inspiration," Zeta said, speaking up for the first time. _Inspiration? Interesting.._

"Katherine, right?" Church suddenly said, and I looked to him with a small nod. "If I might be asking... What the fuck do you mean by 'Season 6' and 'watched'?! It's like you're talking about some TV show or something!"

_Think! Think! Think! _"Oh... Uh... Well, would you just look at the weather today? Absolutely gorgeous!"

"We can't see the weather," Tex said, "We're underground."

"Really? Hehe... I never noticed..," I said, faltering a little, and as I looked over everyone, I noticed they knew I was hiding something. I gulped, I had to think quick, before I realized something else about the group: people were missing. _They must have slipped out while we were talking!_ Wash was gone, along with Tucker, Felix, Grif, and even Mom. _Where did they go.._

**-Line-**

Felix paced back and forth, glancing at Lily every once in a while. He was thinking.. and thinking hard.

"You left me," He said after a while, which was odd for him. He spoke a lot more than this normally. But this situation was far from normal. Lily looked back at him, looking guilty. After a while, she too spoke.

"I.. I had no choice."

Felix glared at her, "You always have a choice. You just chose the wrong one."

"I chose to save my family!" Lily countered, looking mad at both herself and him. "The device could only take three people. I had to get away."

"And you left me to get sucked into it all myself," Felix stated.

"I left you one of the letters," Lily explained, "One of the most recent ones I got. I hoped you would figure it out yourself and get away," She looked him in the eye, "You were a smart kid."

"Oh, I used that device alright," Felix said, "But, I only got sent a few years back in the past or so. In the end, I still got caught up in the events."

Lily slowly started to speak, as though debating weather the question she would ask would kill her or not, "How?"

"What?"

"How did you get caught up in all of... this?"

Felix hesitated, if only for a second, before answering, "I was alone. I didn't have anyone to look after me, so I made a living in doing jobs for money to help sustain myself. I'd do whatever anyone asked me to, as long as I got something out of it. It was like this for a while, and eventually I learned a very valuable lesson."

Lily looked curious, "And what was that lesson?"

Felix stared at her for a while, then gave his answer, "That lesson? Everyone has their price. There is no exception. You can't expect anyone to do anything unless they get something out of it."

Lily gave a nod, her expression suggesting she had heard this somewhere before. "That certainly can't apply to everyone, though."

"Trust me when I say I've had my fair share of this stuff. When I say everyone, I mean it."

**-Line-**

Tucker looked forward as he, Wash, and Grif snuck out of the group. Grif said he needed a drink or something and went on his own seperate path. Tucker and Wash stopped a little away from where Felix had left with that other girl, Lily was it? a few minutes earlier.

"What did you drag me out here for again?" He asked, and Wash looked at him.

"We need to talk."

Tucker looked at him, then let out an exaggerated sigh, "What about? Did I not do enough laps a month ago?"

"This isn't about that. It's about Jessica and her friends," Wash said.

"What about them?" Asked Tucker, curious to where Washington was going with this.

Wash answered him, "They know something that they don't want us to know. I want to find out out what that is. The stuff that they talk about... It doesn't make sense."

Tucker nodded, having the same thoughts, and now he knew he wasn't alone in having them. "I see what you mean.. she was only with us for about a week, and yet she knew way too much about us!"

"I just don't know how I'm going to get it out of them..," Wash continued, "I could force it out of them, but Jessie said something about making us insane to know."

"That's probably just an excuse not to tell us," Tucker replied, "I'm sure we'll figure it out soon enough."

Iota appeared next to Tucker, looking between him and Wash, "Do you think they would just tell us?" He asked, and the two soldiers looked at him.

"In parts, likely. They keep saying stuff that I'm pretty sure they didn't mean to come out. After a bit, I'm sure they'll have said enough for us to put the pieces together," Washington answered.

"So we wait, then?" Tucker asked, and Wash nodded.

"I'm not going to hurt them for information, especially if they can be useful in their fighting skill and smarts. It would probably be better to let it come out on its own."

"I dunno, man. She said some stuff that I really want to know more on. Like, when Jessie's sister mentioned Allison, and when Lily said some sort of 'is' thing, like, present," Tucker said, wanting more information.

"Yeah.. Also, she knew Allison. I know that."

"Uh.. How, exactly?" Tucker asked.

"Well, she knew me as well. Before everything happened, that is..," Wash replied.

"Wait, wait, wait. Hold up, she _knew_ you?!" Tucker asked, and Wash nodded,

"Well, I knew her boyfriend, so, yes, I knew her as well."

"You need to tell me more about this stuff before the crazy reunions..."

**-Line-**

"No, I am not saying that in front of everyone!" Epsilon defended himself at Church's suggestion.

"Then what will you say, smartass?" Church shot back.

"Nothing. I will say nothing. Simple as that."

"Lame," Church muttered. Donut had interuppted Kat's awkward rambling and practically forced everyone to play a game of Truth or Dare until the others got back. Simmons, Kimball, and Carolina left early on, the latter leaving Epsilon behind to have some time to herself, so he was forced to play the game.

"You do realize you have to, right?" Donut pointed out, "Otherwise the game just isn't as much fun!"

"Ugh, fine! Hi, my name is Epsilon. I am a month old girl who eats rocks for breakfast and is in love with a turtle named Freddie B. Junior Minor. I suck, and everyone else is better than me, especially Church. He is the ruler of everything there ever was and gets everything he wants because of it. P.S., Tucker is stupid," Epsilon said in an enthusiastic voice he was ordered to have. Jessie's expression showed one of slight déjà vu. "Happy? Good. Now, Theta, Truth or Dare?"

"Uh.. Truth!" Theta replied, prepared for what he would have to answer.

"Okay. Then.. Uh.. What is your opinion on... toads? Fuck, I don't know! Just answer the question!" Epsilon said, only having a dare in mind.

"Toads? I think they're cute!" Theta replied, turning to Caboose. "Caboose, truth or dare?"

"Uh... Neither! No, wait.. Both! No, that can't be right.. A dare that shows the truth of Truth or Dare, daring me to be truthful about telling the truth of my dares!" Caboose replied enthusiastically, seeming pleased with his decision. There was silence for a while, and no one could figure out what Caboose meant by what he said.

Epsilon looked at him for a while, before deciding that it wasn't worth his time to try and figure it out. He tuned out the game, thinking of other things, such as why they were even fighting this war? After a while he realized that they had continued the game and now it was Donut's turn to ask someone else the question. He tuned it out again, looking back to where the others disappeared, and Grif came down, holding a cup or something that he was probably drinking. The orange man took one look at the game everyone was playing, and turned around, walking away.

"Uh.. Dare!" Jessie said to Kat, and the older girl smirked.

"I dare you to kiss Caboose," She said, looking smug, and Epsilon almost broke out in laughter. Almost. Others in the group looked almost sorry for Jessie, and the 15 year-old herself looked baffled at the dare that she had been given.

"C-Caboose?!" She stuttered, "No, I-I can't! Just.. I'll do anything but that!" She was madly blushing in embarrassment as she said this, and Kat began to giggle.

"Fine, fine, you don't have to kiss Caboose if you don't want to. Instead... You get to kiss Tucker when he gets back!" Kat said, not holding back her laughter this time at Jessie's expression.

"Th-that's even worse! I refuse! I won't! You can't make me do it!" Jessie said, rapidly shaking her head.

"Okay, then. You can kiss... that Felix dude!" Kat said, and Jessie's eyes widened as a slight blush came on her.

"No, no, no, no, no, I think I'm quite fine.." Was all she said.

_"Uh_.. Let's move to another game!" Donut said, and everyone nodded their agreement. "Any suggestions?"

"No more games at all?" Church suggestion, earning nods from everyone but Donut and Caboose.

"Aww, you guys suck," Donut said in response. Epsilon heard footsteps in the distance, and turned around to see Tucker and Washington coming towards the group, and a few people let out sighs of relief.

"Your back," Tex said, get up from her seated position, "Don't worry. You didn't miss anything. Just a stupid game we played while waiting for you guys."

"You were playing a game?" Wash asked, and everyone nodded. _It's called embarrass yourself in front of everyone_. Or at least, that's what _he_ was dared to do.

"We're done playing it now," Church said, shrugging, and Wash nodded,

"Where's Carolina?"

"She left when she decided that she was too good for the game," Epsilon answered.

"Where's Felix?" Tex asked and Tucker exchanged glances with Wash,

"We dunno."

"I'll find him," Jessie spoke up, walking away from the group.

"What did you two leave for in the first place?" Asked Church as he looked at Wash.

"Just discussing things," Wash replied. Epsilon grew curious, _discussing what? Meh, I'll ask them later._


	4. Curiosity

**Hey! Another week has past and now we are here with Curiosity! I hope you all had a good Halloween, I had a pretty weird costume. Anyways, here's another chapter. By the end, there will be some explaining required.**

Jessie walked away from the group, turning in the direction she saw Felix go. If her thoughts were correct, he would be with her mom right now, probably catching up or something. It didn't take very long to spot them, and Jessie ran the rest of the way, which ended in her tripping over a rock and tumbling around until she fell into Mom, knocking her over.

"Oh, uh.. Hey, Mom," Jessie said, now on top of her mother. The other women looked bewildered.

"Jessie?! I don't... Did you just fall into me?" Mom asked, and Jessie laughed,

"I guess I did..."

Mom questioned her again, "Would you mind getting off of me?"

"Huh? Oh, right.. I guess I should do that," Jessie replied, getting off and dusting herself off. "So.. What are you up to?"

"Just... catching up," Mom replied with a smile. Jessie nodded and let out a cough.

"Do you mind coming back and joining the others? They're kinda waiting for you."

"They are? Well, I guess we're done talking over here so it wouldn't be a bad idea," Mom replied.

"Okay, then. Lily, go back and join them. Jessie, stay here, I want to talk to you," Felix said, speaking for the first time.

"What? Why aren't you coming?" Mom asked.

"I told you, I want to talk to Jessie," Felix replied. Jessie eyed him curiously, wondering why. She blinked her other thoughts away and looked back at Mom,

"It's fine. I can talk to him."

Mom looked like she was about to argue, then nodded, "I suppose I be leaving, then." She walked away from us.

Jessie waited to make sure she was out of hearing range before speaking, "What is it?"

"You know more than you're telling us."

Jessie blinked her immediate surprise off, "What?"

"It's obvious. The way you and your friends say stuff that don't make sense. The way your expression shows that you know what's going on before anyone can begin to wonder. The way you knew you were on Chorus when nothing in the canyon you were at showed you were," Felix said.

"You are very observant..," Jessie said, looking at Felix for a bit, before sighing, "Okay, yeah. I know more than any of you would believe, and more than you'd probably want me to know, but I'm not going to tell anyone because.. Honestly, the sanity levels in these people are already pretty low."

"Did you just call me crazy?"

"What? No, I didn't.. Did I? S-sorry, I'm talking about the Reds and Blues here. They're the ones who are probably insane in one way or another. Though, everything I know is probably enough to make everyone insane... And a certain couple of people want to kill me..," _Don't say that in front of one of them! _"But that's beyond the point!" Jessie finished quickly, smiling.

"You are very skippy," Felix commented, but after hearing her words, he looked at Jessie with slight suspicion in his eyes, but quickly knocked the expression off.

"Am I?" Jessie asked. _Stop. Talking. To him. You are going to blow it for yourself and your family! _"Heh, didn't notice. Well, actually, this is how I normally am! With talking, that is. You just... Haven't gotten to know me enough to realize it! Though, that option is always ope- I mean, I'm always like this!" She said a little nervously.

"You are a terrible lier."

"Am I that bad?"

"You said there were people waiting for me?"

"Oh, right. Of course. Let's just go see what they're doing."

**-Line-**

I spotted Mom approaching us, a look of slight confusion on her face. She shook her head and put on a smile. _Wait.. Wasn't Jessie going to get that mercenary? Where is Jessie anyway? Well, she probably won't be too long. I shouldn't worry about it._

"Where's Felix?" Washington asked, looking at Mom expectantly.

"Oh, he still back there, said something about having a talk with Jessie," Mom answered, though it seemed like she went back through her sentence as a sort of lightbulb seemed to turn on on her. "I do wonder why, though. What is there to talk about?"

"I'm sure Jessie will tell us when she gets back," I said, _or tell Mom and I, at least._

"Where is everyone?" Mom asked, seeming to notice how many people were missing from the group.

"Well, you see: Donut had this wonderful idea of playing Truth or Dare, a game which Carolina left early on, and so did Kimball and Simmons. Apparently I'm not very good company right now, so Carolina left me here. I don't know where Grif is, though. He seemed to notice we were playing and just left," Epsilon said, glowing in front of Mom.

"It was the best game of Truth or Dare I had ever played," Sarge said, "Watching a blue humiliate himself like that was one of the best ideas of all time, even if it _was_ another blue who suggested it."

"I would like to be the one taking credit for that thank you very much," Church said, "And I'll admit: it was pretty fucking funny."

"Oh don't you start!" Epsilon warned, now in front of Church.

"I'm only telling the truth here," Church argued, "Everyone knows I'm completely honest!"

Everyone in the room gave Church disbelieving looks. Luckily, or, at least I thought it was lucky, Jessie appeared, Felix following close behind.

"Felix!" I heard someone say. I turned my head in a different direction to find that Kimble had called him over. "Come over here! I found some really important documents you might want to look at!" Felix moved over to her, away from us. Jessie continued to walk to us until she was less than two feet from me.

"Oh hey, guys!" Jessie said, looking towards Mom and I, "Kat. Mom. Come over here, I need to talk to you about... multiple very important things that the others shouldn't be hearing."

"Person goes to get mercenary. Mercenary says he needs to talk to her about something. Person comes back and says she needs to talk about something to her family and leaves everyone else out of it. Nope, definitely no suspicious stuff there," Tucker said, seeming to look Jessie directly in the eye. I heard Jessie whistle and walk away, gesturing Mom and I to follow her.

"What is it?" Mom asked as soon as we were away.

**-Line-**

Tucker watched the three girls walk away.

"I'm surprised," Church said, speaking to Tucker.

"What about?" Tucker asked.

"This place is full of girls, four of which are around us a _lot_. And I haven't seen you hit on even one of them!" Church said, looking at Tucker.

"Oh, dude, trust me, I tried. Well, on two of them at least, I'll get the others later," Tucker answered.

"I'm not the only one who thinks they're pretty suspicious, right?" Church suddenly asked.

"I'm pretty sure we all _know_ they're suspicious. They just left needing to 'talk about something'. Think we should spy on them?" Tucker asked, and Epsilon appeared in front of him.

"Yeah, because spying on people worked _so_ well last time," Epsilon said sarcastically.

"Hey! When the oppertunity is there, I take it!"

"Whatever."

"Okay, here: I promise to stay quiet. Now come on! We're gonna miss it!" Tucker said, running away from the group, taking Epsilon with him. When they spotted the trio of girls, they slowed their pace, keeping quiet. They his behind a building, straining to listen in.

"I don't know what I'm going to tell them! By now, everyone knows we're hiding something. They're gonna learn the truth, I just don't know when," They heard Jessie say.

"Maybe we should just spill it to them," Kat suggested, but Jessie didn't agree.

"I'd rather not be chased around by evil back-stabbing mercinaries."

_Evil _back-stabbing _mercinaries? _Tucker wondered in his head.

"Perhaps we should just wait. With the way we keep talking, they'll have to find out eventually. Besides, just being here might change the future so a lot of bad stuff doesn't happen. I mean, we've changed it already, haven't we?" Kat asked.

"Wait, do they know our future?" Tucker whispered.

"Shh, you said you wouldn't talk!" Epsilon said.

"Okay, okay.." They went back to listening, and Tucker even peeked out a little to see what was going on. Jessie had her helmet off, and after considering Kat's words, it seemed, a sense of hope overwhelmed her expression.

"Yeah.. Maybe we can..," She said.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked, and Jessie nodded,

"Just thinking about possibilities."

"Anyways, I don't know if they'll be happy to find out they're just characters from a web serie- oof!" Kat's mouth was suddenly covered by Jessie's hand, and she looked over, spotting the two spies. Upon a quick inspection, Tucker noticed her eyes were now changing colors from her regular dark green to cobalt, making him glare at Epsilon For blowing their cover.

"Tucker?" Epsilon asked.

"Yeah?"

"Run!"

Tucker ran, glancing behind him to find the girls chasing him. He ran faster, until he reached the others, with Church glancing at him before breaking out into laughter. Tucker slowed down, stopping in front of Wash.

"Woah! Tucker? What happened?" Wash asked, and Tucker pointed behind him, where three girls were chasing after him. Their faces weren't angry, though, but worried.

"Tucker!" Jessie called. "Please, don't tell anyone what you heard! We'll explain everything! Just don't tell them!"

"Explain? Explain what?" Wash asked, and Epsilon appeared.

"Well, Tucker had this idea to listen in on whatever those girls were talking about, and we heard some interesting stuff."

"What kind of interesting stuff?" Wash asked, sounding genuinely curious, not noticing the begging looks on the girls' faces.

"Okay, let's see here.. Back-stabbing mercinaries... knowing the future... and something about some characters from a web series, I think," Tucker said, and now the girls looked like they had just died.

**-Line-**

"We're so doomed," I said as everyone turned to look at us.

"Would you care to explain?" Wash asked, and I heard Jessie sigh.

"I don't think we really have a choice anymore.. I'll warn you, though. It's a pretty long, strange, and impossible story."

**A/N:**

**About time we got to this point, eh? Only took a book and four chapters! Well, better get some popcorn, this'll be fun..**

**Also, re-check out Universal Teleportation! I did some revisions and added a little bit of stuff to each chapter.**


	5. Telling

"I know.. A lot more about you guys than I should. I know your stories, down to the last word.. Literally." Jessie explained. Wash had called Carolina and the rest who were missing over the radio, and they came to listen to what was really going on.

"According to Felix, everyone knows about us by now," Church pointed out. "The whole 'taking down Project Freelancer' thing spreads around quickly."

"They don't know as much as us," Jessie said, "I know.. That a long time ago, Church, Washington, and Caboose were facing the Meta, and Church had a rocket launcher on him. After figuring out the Meta could use any equipment, he came out and told Wash to cover him. Wash told Caboose to grab some spike grenades, and when he was told to toss the grenade, he threw the grenade right into the wall in front of them, and Wash said, if I may quote, 'That was the worst throw, ever... Of all time' to which Caboose replied, 'Not my fault, someone put a wall in my way.'"

Wash's jaw dropped lower than physically possible, Jessie wasn't even there, yet remembered that moment as vividly as he.

"Wait.. Caboose threw a grenade into a wall.. Actually, it's not even that surprising," Tucker said, shaking his head.

"How do you know this?" Wash asked, but it seemed that Jessie ignored him.

"Grif.. Back in blood gulch, you always thought Lopez was just a really quiet guy, and never considered him as a robot until Sarge installed that voice thingy. Also, in that canyon, remember when Simmons asked if you wondered why you were here?" Jessie asked, and Simmons and Grif exchanged glances, "'It's one of life's great mysteries, isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the result of some, cosmic coincidence, or is there really a god out there, watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff? I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night.'," Jessie said in her "Grif" voice.

"H-how did you.." Simmons started, flabbergasted.

"While we're still talking about Blood Gulch," Jessie continued, "Tucker... I don't care how much you think you can.., you cannot pick up chicks in a tank! Trust me, I'm a chick, and I know I wouldn't. Oh, and, for anyone who hasn't experienced it yet... _DON'T. EVER. GET. CABOOSE. ANGRY!_" Everyone shuddered at the thought. Jessie smirked at the next one, "Church, even if the others don't, I know you secretly care for Caboose."

"What?! No I don't! What would give you that idea?!" Church defended.

"Dude, even _I_ know you do. Remember the Wyoming incident? Well, in one of those loops, Caboose died," Tucker said.

"Wait, what?" Church said.

"And you went all 'Caboooose! Noooooo!' And everything went crazy!"

"Wait," Caboose said, "If I am dead, why am I here? I thought dead people were in not here. Unless there is two of me, then one could be dead and I could be here, but then my twin would be dead! He was my brother! Caboose, why did you leave me?!"

"Wh-what?! How did you even-" Kat started.

"It's Caboose. Don't question it," Jessie said, putting a hand out to silence her sister.

"Okay, you know a lot about us," Church said, "Okay, _too_ much about us, but how? That's the one thing you haven't answered!"

"Well, you see... We are from a different universe," Jessie said.

"We're from this universe, a _person_ sent us to that universe... Then she sent us back here," Lily said.

"Cross-dimensional transportation? That's high-tech. Who sent you?" Tex asked, and Jessie paused.

"Uh.. Not important. Anyways, from the universe that I spent most of my life in.. Well, you guys are just characters..." She paused, obviously debating finishing her sentence. "...from an online web series called Red vs Blue."

"What?!" Everyone suddenly screamed.

"A web series?" Tucker asked, remembering what he had overheard.

"I-it doesn't mean you're not real here! It was a different universe! It just means that I know all the events that happend before I came here the first time, and some of the stuff that will happen in the future!" Jessie explained.

"Still, if you're from a different universe, then someone had to send you back here," Tex said, "Who?"

"Trust me: not important."

**-Line-**

**(In another universe...)**

Zack walked out of his room, tired after staying up so late last night. Lately, his family has been acting really weird around him. He tried to ignore it, but he couldn't. He was going to talk to them.

Usually, Mom was out in the living room at this time, but when passing by, he found that she wasn't. What he did find, though, was a computer screen turned on, but showing nothing but static.

He walked over to it, and what he found was even weirder. It was beeping. Zack wiggled the mouse and the screen suddenly flashed white, and the beeping became louder, until it came to an abrupt stop. It then showed a video... Red vs Blue. It was in the middle of the episode it seemed, but Zack didn't really care, and he pressed play, curious to how the computer acted. It was strange, however. A little glance was all it took for him to figure out what episode this was, but it didn't play like normal.

Wash suddenly stopped talking, looking up, and a faint sound was heard. He then explained to Tucker that things like that were why he had to train, and declared that he was going to find out who was in the canyon. Zack was interested, and kept watching as Wash prepared to climb the cliff side, and Tucker said he would talk to Caboose. The episode ended with Wash at the top of the canyon wall.. Looking at all the AI that were supposed to be dead!

Zack looked at the comments, and noticed that the more recent ones were talking about how the episode changed, some liking it, some not, and most just plain confused. He noticed a message from Rooster Teeth explaining that the episode wasn't supposed to be changed, and no one was working on doing so.

Zack watched the next episode, and gasped as he saw his sister, Jessie, appear. He didn't know how or why, but with no one around the house to tell, he could only watch and see. He continued watching, seeing how she and the AI changed the course of the series. Then, Jessie disappeared after the battle at the end of season 11, and everyone went to the New Republuc without her. Then, she came back. With his sister and mom. He nearly dropped the cup of water he was holding, realizing the the house was really quiet. It was never this quiet.

Realization dawned on him that while his dad was at a party, his mom and sisters should be home, but they weren't. And here they were, on his computer screen, asking about what the fuck was going on. He continued to watch, but when he got to season 12 episode 4.. The videos stopped playing on him.

He raised an eyebrow at this. He tried to play it, but it wouldn't. Zack shook his head, then looked to the phone on the coffee table, deciding to call his dad. He'd find out half their family was missing sometime, right? He dialed the number, putting the phone to his ear. He heard a ring. Then another. Then another. And another one. Another.

Finally, someone picked up.

"Hello?" The familiar voice of Dad spoke up.

"Hey! It's Zack. We kinda have a problem."

"I don't care if Jessie took your Cheetos again, Zack! I'm in the middle of something!"

"What? No, it's worse. Mom, Jessie, and Kat are missing!"

A pause.

"What?"

"I said they're missing!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! And there's more."

"What?"

"Well, have you ever heard of Red vs. Blue?"

"...Yes."

"Well, you see... They're kinda in it.."

"What did you say?"

"Here: I walk out of my room looking for Mom, and she's not there. Instead, the computer in the living room is acting all crazy, so I go to it. Then an episode of Red vs. Blue comes up, so I watch it, and next thing I know, I see my sister on the screen looking as confused as can be. Then, weird stuff happens, and in the next season Mom and Kat come in. Right now, they're nowhere to be seen!"

"I'm coming home right now. We need to talk." He hung up the phone, leaving Zack to wait for him to come. He took this a lot better than expected. _Probably nothing_, he thought.

**-Line-**

"So.. You know everything that's ever happened to us until the point where you actually came here," Tucker said, and Jessie nodded,

"Ten seasons' worth."

"Everything?" Wash asked, wanting more confirmation.

"Most stuff. Honestly, I'm not sure if I want to know the rest of what happened to you," Jessie said, and Wash let out a small sigh of relief, "Why?"

"Just... Some things aren't ones that should be found out."

Jessie narrowed her eyes in suspision, before shaking her head, "I also know parts of the future. It's hard to tell what will really happen, though, since what I know is from a universe where we never came here in the first place. Still, a lot of future stuff hasn't changed. I'd know quite a bit into the future, with who the real enemy is and all that stuff."

"The real enemy?" Tucker asked, "Aren't the Feds our enemy?"

Jessie out a hand to her mouth, silently cursing, "S-sure... let's just say that and pretend I never said anything!"

"Obviously, you're hiding something that you don't want us to find out. I'd figure out what it was, but I'm a bit busy right now," Grif said, "Eating Oreos is a very delicate process, and you shouldn't interrupt."

Carolina looked at Jessie, "You seem a bit skippy."

"I'm not sure if certain people would like what I have to say," Jessie said, "And I value my life enough not to," She finished, quickly glancing at Felix.

"Trust her. I already hate knowing what will happen. I just wish our presence here will stop it," Lily said, looking at everyone.

"And I wish I had finished the last couple of seasons," Kat muttered.

"Hopefully we'll have this all sorted out soon. If you know what will happen, you could be a key to winning this war," Kimbal said.

"Yeah.. sure..." Jessie muttered, "Just, beware: future stuff is complicated, and there are some people in here that I don't want hearing it."

**-Line-**

She looked up at the clock. 4:30, time to go. Looking down, she grabbed her bags with what she'd need and sighed. _Here we go again. Let's make it count._ She pressed the button, and she was gone. She appeared again inside a house, staring at a boy as he called someone. When the call was finished, she walked up.

"Hey."

"Ah!" He jumped, before narrowing his eyes at her, "Wait, who are you?" The kid asked, looking at her.

"I am going to help you and your father out. It's nice to meet you, Zack."

"How do you know my name?" Asked Zack.

"That's not important right now," She answered, "For now, you can call me Allison."


	6. Do

"Why wouldn't you want everyone to hear it?" Asked Grif.

"You'll understand when I tell you," Jessie said. I inwardly gulped. Jessie had told me about Felix's soon to come betrayal, but I could never figure out why she seemed so sad about it. I was just so.. confused. I blinked a few time as I heard my phone ring, and blushed a little as I walked farther away to answer it. I was surprised at who was calling. It was Zack, so I answered the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Kat! Thank goodness, I thought it would be harder to reach someone in a different universe," Zack said. I was surprised, _How does he know where we are?!_

"Y-you know where we are?" I asked.

"Yeah, I really need to talk to you."

I grew worried, "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Well.. Kinda. The whole world.. In a way.. Knows about you guys being with the Reds and Blues."

"..What?"

"They wouldn't know that you went through different universes or anything! They just think you're new characters in the show."

"New characters? What do you mean?"

"I know what happened to Jessie and you guys.. for the most part. The epsisodes.. They don't play like they usually do anymore. What's on the show is what happened to you guys now, and it won't let me past the 5th episode right now. I think it's because that's where you are now. Telling everyone about how you're from our universe."

"Well, you're right, then. That's what we're doing," I said, "I can't believe the episodes have changed, though. Next thing you know, you'll be seeing this call on your computer screen."

"Oh, and there's another thing I need to tell you," Said Zack.

"What is it?"

"Allison. She's kinda at my house."

"Wait, what?"

"She said she's the one who sent you guys there in the first place. Is she telling the truth?"

"Yes, she is."

"How will the Reds and Blues react when you tell them she's alive?"

"I don't think we plan on telling them at all."

"And what about Felix?"

"We do plan on telling them about his betrayal... Just, you know, when he isn't around."

"That's not what I meant."

I paused, "What do you mean?"

"I know all about what happend when Jessie was the only one in that universe. More than you probably do if you don't know what I mean," Zack told me. I was confused, _what the fuck is he talking about?_

"What does Jessie have to do with Felix?"

"Uh.. I think she likes him."

"Wait, what is there to like about him? He going to betray us! He's a back stabber!"

"No, you don't get it. I mean, I think she _like, _likes him."

"Fucking- no." Was what I said to that. _Bullshit! Zack can mean that she loves him, can he? It has to be some sort of misunderstanding._ But then I remembered the first thing I heard from Jessie when she came from that universe. I had forgetten about it until now, and I couldn't help but inwardly slap myself. "Okay.. Okay. I think I'm going to have a little talk with my sister."

"That's probably what I'd do," Zack agreed.

"Yeah. Anything else you wanna tell me?"

"That's about it, sis. I'd give you more info if I had some, but I don't."

"Oh. Okay. Bye then."

"Bye, Kat."

The call ended, and Kat put her phone in her pocket. She took a few deep breaths, and turned back to the group. There, Jessie was talking about all of the adventures she witnessed the Reds and Blues have behind a computer screen. I heard her say that her favorite character from the Blood Gulch Crew was always Church.

"Wait, you've seen everything he's done, watched him fail at shooting anything, seen him be a complete asshole numerous times, and he's your favorite out of all of us?" Tucker asked.

"Well, out of all of you who were in Blood Gulch, yes," Jessie said.

"Which one of us is your favorite out of all of us here, then?" Grif asked.

Jessie gave a nervous laugh, "Not so sure I wanna say.. Wash is second place, though."

"The paranoid, melodramatic one who had an AI kill himself inside of his head," Tucker said.

"I'm just gonna.. Stand back here.. Now," Epsilon said, moving away.

"Where am I on that list?" Tucker asked.

"Uh.. Let's see here, Church is third, then Caboose-"

"What?!"

"-Next would be Grif, then Doc, Tex, Carolina, Donut, Sarge, Lopez... Then you, Tucker," Jessie said.

"You're fucking kidding me," Tucker said, "The guy who speaks Spanish is above me."

"That is only counting how you were back in Blood Gulch," Jessie explained, "How you are now, I'll move you up to fourth place, behind Church."

"That's more like it."

"Jessie!" I yelled at her, grabbing her attention.

My sister answered, "Yeah, Kat?"

"Come with me, we seriously need to talk," I said, before adding "Alone."

"Right now?" Jessie asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay, I'm coming!" She said running up to me as I walked somewhere private. I couldn't hold it in any longer, and I slapped her across the face.

"What the fuck? Owch!"

"What's wrong with you?!" I yelled, not able to contain my anger any longer.

"Well, nice to see you too," Jessie said sarcastically, holding where I had slapped her, "I really need to put on my helmet more often," She muttered, "Ugh, what do you mean what's wrong with me?!"

"Felix," I said.

Jessie looked me, confused. "Felix? Felix what?"

"I really find it hard to understand you at times, sis," I said, calmed down. "He. Is going to. Betray us."

"I know! Why did you drag me out here and slap me?" Jessie asked.

"Because you like a back-stabbing mercenary from a web series."

There was a silence, as Jessie seemed to realize why I wanted to talk to her. Jessie sighed, "How do you know?"

"Zack called me."

Jessie blinked once. "Wait, Zack? Isn't he at home? _In another universe?_ How did he get a hold of you?"

"I don't know, but he did. Apparently Allison's at his house and everything that happened to us here is being switched onto the Red vs. Blue series," I told her.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, if you were to go home, get on your computer, and start watching Red vs. Blue season 11, you'd find not what happened originally, but yourself, in that universe, doing whatever it was you did," I explained.

"Wait.. You mean to say, that what's happening in our universe is now canon to the actual series?!" Jessie exclaimed, "But.. But then I'll never get to watch Red vs. Blue as it was meant to be.."

"It's okay. You'll be famous, at least!" I assured.

"I guess so... And what was that bit about Allison?"

"Oh, Zack said she's at the house right now, but didn't explain much about it."

Jessie's eyes widened, "You mean _Allison?_ The original? The one that sent us here in the first place?"

"Yeah," I said. "Again, not what I came here to talk about. What do you see in him?"

"What do I see?" Jessie repeated, "I.. I don't know. I just think.. Maybe there's a chance he could be good."

"According to you, he's dooming an entire planet to death for money," I said, "Yeah, the good is practically _oozing_ off of him."

"He wasn't always that way."

We turned our heads, spotting Mom watching us_. How did I not notice her?! _I thought. I decided it wasn't that important because she already knew everything. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean he used to just be an innocent boy," Mom said, sighing, "Before everything." She looked up at us, "People aren't just born bad. There's always a reason for it. I.. I think I'm part of that reason."

I stared at her, "How?"

"A long time ago, when Felix was about eight, I'm pretty sure I was one of the most important people in the world to him. Then, I left him, all by himself, in a world where no one would care. I think it might of had a really lasting effect on him," Mom said, looking sad. "I don't know what else happened to him while I was away, but whatever it was wouldn't have happened if I was just there for him."

"I didn't know you thought about it that way," Jessie said quietly.

"I know that I was just the start of what happened to him, but there must have been more," Mom said, "more that made him do the things he does. I just wish I knew what."

"Hey, girls! What are you doing up there? Wash wants to talk to Jessie!" I heard the voice of Tucker yell from where he was with the others.

"Yeah, we'll be there in a second! Can't you see we're talking?!" Jessie yelled back.

"What are you talking about?!" Tucker yell-asked.

"None of your business!" Jessie yell-replied.

"Doesn't mean I can't be curious!" Tucker said loudly.

"BOTH OF YOU, STOP YELLING SO LOUD!" A random New Republic soldier yelled as loud as she could.

"You stop it, lady!" Church yelled, joining the loud conversation.

"Oh, now you wanna start?!" The New Repiclic soldier yelled at Church.

"Bring it, bitch!"

"I can yell louder than all of you combined!" Sarge joined in.

"Let's put that to the test!" Jessie yelled.

"Ha! Everyone knows I'm the master at yelling!" Grif said, "Well, it's more of just complaining loudly, but same thing!"

"Nothing is getting done by just yelling!" Wash yelled as well.

"You're doing it, too!" Tucker yelled back.

I sighed, "This is going to be a long day.."

**A/N:**

**Another week has passed, and thus comes another chapter! This is probably as long as most of the chapters will be, so get used to this size. Then again, who knows? I might just throw in a 3,000 word chapter sometime!**

**I'm doing too many stories right now... Ugh.**

**Also, just "Do" is a pretty intereating chapter title, don't you think? Now, why would I _ever_ name it that? So curious...**


	7. You

**A/N:**

**You?! What kind of chapter title is that? Pay attention guys, knowing your chapter titles will come in handy. Starting from the chapter "Do" and on, put the words together, and over the course of a few weeks, a sentence may form.. *Laughs evily* **

"Okay, yes, hi!" Jessie said, appreaching Wash after a long time of yelling. "You wanted to see me?"

"Yes, we did." He gestured to Carolina and Kimball beside him.

"If you know what's going on, what's happening in the future, you need to tell us," Carolina said, and I walked up and joined the small group.

"Are we going to tell them now," I started, whispering to Jessie, "Or are you so in love you'll give him a chance?" I said the last part in a way that said "Forget it. They're gonna know if you like it or not."

"I.. I think we should," She responded, and I internally sighed, "Like Mom said, he wasn't always like this, and he doesn't always have to be. If I can just find a way to stop him..." She trailed off.

"Who are you talking about?" Carolina asked. "Because by the sound of it he doesn't seem like someone I want around."

"Oh, uh... I-he-it... He's not that bad, I'm sure! Nothing to worry about here!" Jessie said with a big smile. _I need to stop letting her be the one to lie.._

"You do realize you're a terrible liar," Wash pointed out.

"I know.." Jessie mumbled to herself.

"It's just a situation we can deal with ourselves. We have it under control and you have nothing to worry about," I said, making sure I looked reassuring, especially under the disbelieving looks they gave me.

"If you insist," Kimball said, "But for the sake of winning this war, if anything even begins to stray away from whatever you have planned, you have to tell us."

"Like I said, you don't have anything to worry about." _Or everything to worry about, but, you know, Jessie prefers secretive.. Apparently._

"I will tell you that you need to watch who you make allies with, and who your real enemy is," I quickly said, earning a quick glare from Jessie.

"Our real enemy?" Kimball echoed.

"Well, it ain't the Feds, that's for sure!" I laughed, before instantly covering my mouth.

"What do you mean, it isn't the Feds?" Carolina asked.

_Okay, stay quiet, and get the living shit beat out of you, or tell them, and have Jessie hate me for it.. Fuck it, our lives matter more!_ "Where's Felix?"

"I'm not sure, but he isn't around here. Why?" Asked Kimball.

"Kat, don't you _dare_ tell them!" Jessie hissed.

"Good. Do you know the guy working for the Feds? Locus?" I asked.

"Not personally, thank goodness."

"Yeah... he isn't actually working for the Feds..," I said.

"What does that mean?" Asked Kimball.

"It means, he's actually working for space pirate people who work for the- Oof!" I got my mouth covered by Jessie.

"Fuck, I shouldn't have told you the ending of season 12..," my sister said. I used all of my strength to get her off of me, gasping for breath.

I whispered as silently as I can, "I won't tell them Felix is involved, okay?" She stared at me for a bit, then sighed, standing back. "Locus works for the Oversight Sub-Committee Chairman. He's trying to boost the war on this planet so everyone kills each other and he can use the then-dead planet to do whatever he wants with! With the attacks on the Reds and Blues, bringing them into the war in the first place, they're being used to boost the moral of the soldiers here so they can fight harder and die even faster!"

There was a silence, and that's when I realized we had gathered a crowd... And Felix was a part of it. _This gesture better save my life... Or I'll kill myself._ I looked to Felix, and gave a wink, trying to tell him that I didn't say anything about him on perpose. He seemed to kind if get, just looking at us with what I thought was slight anger as he tried his best to show that he was just as surprised as everyone else. I slowly walked over to him with Jessie.

When I reached him, Jessie took a deep breath, and began to whisper, "Okay, while they don't suspect you for anything, why don't we have a little talk away from everyone else, eh?" He just looked at her, and slowly moved out of the crowd for us to follow. When no one could hear us, I thought I could speak.

"You owe us. You definately owe us. You know, for not ratting you out," I said.

"You knew.. This whole time," he said.

"I knew before I came to this place the first time," Jessie said.

"But you didn't say anything. The oppertunity was there the whole time, get me in jail, get rewarded, save the lives of thousands of people.. and yet, even in revealing everything we thought we had hidden, you didn't say a word about me," Said Felix. "Why?"

"Becausemysister'sanidiotandthinkstheresacctuallysomethinggoodleftinyouandidon'twanthertohateme," I muttered to myself.

"What did you say?" Asked Jessie.

I sighed, "Nothing.." I looked at Felix, "It's partially because of our Mom."

"Her?"

"Heh, she still thinks there's some good loeft in you," I said.

"She does feel kinda bad for, you know, abandoning you in a different time with no one to care for you," Jessie said.

"There you two are!" Church exclaimed, finding our little hiding spot. "That's some pretty fucked up stuff you said back there."

"Yeah, that's a word," I muttered. "How are the people reacting?"

"A lot of them don't really belive you, despite you knowing every but about our past," Church said. "You do realize how stalkerish that is, right?"

"I do, now that I've thought about it. But, in my universe, there are millions who know as much as we do.. which is probably why you shouldn't ever go to our universe," I said with a light laugh. "One, there will be fan girls all over you, two, this AI technology is way too advanced for us, and three, we have enough people from this universe in ours as it is."

"Wait, who else is in your universe?" Church asked, and I paused. I definately couldn't tell him, or anyone, about Allison. Especially him.

"Well, my mom and dad were born in this universe," I thought about it, "Actually, so was I. I was here until I was three years old."

"Weird. Hey, anyone I might actally have heard about in that place?" Asked Church. "I mean, it could explain a lot of disappearences.. Ya know?"

"Nope! No one you would know, Church!" Jessie said.

"Too bad," Sighed Church, "Now come on! What you guys said back there is bringing a lot of questions that people want answered."

"Fine," Jessie said, and I followed her out, gesturing behind me to Felix that we would talk later.

Church looked at me, "Soo... what was that part about fangirls?"

I facepalmed, then looked back at Church, "Tucker also has fangirls... somehow.."

"That's.. kinda disturbing."

"Tell me about it!"

Jessie spoke, "I'm friends with one of them."

"You must have really bad taste in friends, then," Said Church.

"Hey! Tucker's pretty much a badass right now!"

"Are you saying you like Tucker?" Church asked.

"He's my second favorite Blood Gulcher, so yes, yes, I am," Answered my sister, "But no way in Hell would I ever go out with him!"

"Better," I said.

**-Line-**

"So.. why exactly _did_ you send them there?" Zack asked, taking a seat on the couch.

"I saw it in their eyes that they wanted to go back, so I let them. Though it may not have been at the best time, according to what I've seen from the Red vs. Blue show," Allison answered.

"Wait, you know about Red vs. Blue?"

"Of course I do! It's good if you want to figure it what happened to things when you weren't around," Allison spoke. "Honestly, I don't like it too much."

"You have an insane husband," Zack said.

"At least he's less mouthy than the Church on that show," Allison remarked.

"I guess so," Zack agreed, "I wonder if he can aim?"

"Not if his life depended on it."

"You.. You do realize he's probably not alive now, right?" Zack asked.

"Yeah.. I do. He did so much for me, when the whole time I just couldn't get this stupid device to work and take me home. A lot of the bad stuff that's happened.. I think it's my fault."

"Zack! I'm here, we have a lot to talk abo- oh.. You have compony.." Zack turned around and saw that his dad had entered the house.

"You've met, right?" Zack asked.

"Allison. Yeah, we know each other," Dad responded. Zack looked back at Allison.

"Long time no see, Jack."

"Aren't you supposed to be dead?" Dad asked.

"I get that a lot."

"Wait, who would you get it from?"

"None of your business," Answered Allison. "He's not ready for visitors yet."

"He? Who's he?" Zack asked, "You never said anything about a 'he'."

"_He_ is someone you don't need to meet right now," Allison said.

"Zack. What is she doing in our house, exactly?" Dad asked.

"Here's the deal: you help me with what I want, and I'll take you to _him_, as well as bring you back to the rest of your family," Allison proposed.

"Depends. What _do_ you want?" Dad asked.

"I need to find someone."

"Perhaps it would help if you told us who," Zack said matter-of-factly.

"I already went through the wikis, episodes and everything," Allisone told them, "You wouldn't recognize the name."

"Well, considering that I've seen you fight before, I'll take that deal," Dad said, reaching out his hand, and Allison shook it.

"So.. when exactly do we start... whatever it is we're doing?" Zack asked, and Allison grinned.

She got out her little teleportation device and tinkered with it a little, then pressed the activation button. "Right now."

**A/N:**

**Now, who could they possibly be finding? I guess you'll find out soon. Who is **_**he?**_ **You'll also find out.. In like seven weeks or so.. I dunno. But, I will tell you, the whole family is officially in the Red vs. Blue universe! Let the chaos begin! I'm not much of a fan of this chapter, but it will do.**


	8. Like

"Whoah.. Where am I?"

Zack got up from his lying portion on the ground, shivering a little as he did so. He noticed one main thing in wherever he was: there was nothing but ice and snow here, and it was _freezing_!

"Definately not home," Dad said, also shivering.

"I probably should have told you to bring a coat," Allison commented. "Come on, we should get going."

"Are we in.. Sidewinder?" Zack asked. Allison gave a nod.

"Nothing but ice out here."

"Y-yeah. I can see that," Zack said, moving.

"Couldn't you have taken us somewhere that wasn't covered in ice?" Dad asked.

"Hey, Jack. My device, my rules."

They continued to walk, their destination growing closer by the second. "Where are we going, exactly?" Asked Zack.

"A large, crashed ship."

Zack stopped. "Wait.. You mean the Mother of Invention?"

"That's the one. I was able to locate it pretty quickly," Allison told him.

"Didn't you say we were finding someone? Why did you send us here?" Dad asked.

"Because I figured this is the type of place he'd be," Allison replied.

"In the middle of an ice age?"

"It's his tastes, not mine."

Zack shook his head, "But _who_ is he? What's his name?"

"Not one you'd recognize, like I said," repeated Allison. "He started calling himself something different. I have an idea on what, but I need to be sure."

"How far is it now?" Zack asked, "To the ship?"

"I'm not sure," Allison said, now looking around. "We should have reached it by now."

"So we're lost?" Dad asked.

"I guess so," Replied Allison. "Damn it! I thought I was in the right place!"

Zack heard something in the far distance, coming from above. He squinted his eyes, and noticed that there appeared to be a large object coming straight towards where they were. Dad seemed to notice it, too.

"That device of yours does places _and _times, right?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, why?" Allison asked.

"Well, I don't think we landed in the wrong place," Zack said as the object came closer, "I think we landed in the wrong time."

Allison's eyes widened as she too looked up, "Run away from the crashing ship! Hide! Don't let it see you or you could change the course of reality!"

Zack didn't need to be told twice, running over to a nearby cave he spotted, gesturing to the others to follow. Allison was right: it wouldn't end well if suddenly they appeared in this part of history. They needed to hide!

**-Line-**

**(A few years ago)**

"What the? Okay, that's a little different than what I'm used to. How did you do it?" He asked.

"Well, I got a few tricks up my sleeve. I told you it'd come in handy," Allison answered. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No. No one suspects you're still alive. Not even Texas." He answered. "I suppose you'd owe me, then."

"I don't owe you anything. I just saved your life back there," Allison told him.

"Hmm. Point taken. Are you the only one in this universe?" He asked.

"No," Allison said. "There's a family in Washington that originally came from there."

"Really now," He said. "How did they get here?"

"Me."

"Wow," He said. "You're kinda good at the technological stuff there."

"I get it from my husband."

"Your husband's a dick."

"I know."

**-Line-**

**(Present)**

Ashley sighed as she looked at her phone. Jessie still wasn't answering her calls, and hasn't been for a few days now. She was starting to get worried. She had called Sky as well, but apparently not even Jessie's best friend has had any contact with her. Ashley decided she'd visit Jessie's house later to check up on her. Ashley walked through the living room, spotting her dad James sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Dad?" Ashley asked.

"What?"

Ashley looked at him, "Have you heard anything from Jessie's mom lately?"

He sat up, "Not since last week, why?"

"It's just I've been trying to get a hold of Jessie for the past few days but I'm not getting any answers."

"Did you try the home phone?" Her dad asked.

"Yes."

"Her mother?"

"Yes."

"Her brother?"

"He doesn't even have a phone, and I wouldn't have the number of he did."

"Hmmm," he thought, "Perhaps you should go to her house and check up on her."

"That was already my plan," Ashley said.

"I won't come with you, so be back by eight."

Ashley nodded, "I will."

The sixteen year-old brunette got into her car, driving towards Jessie's house.

"**-Line-**

"What are we gonna do?" Zack asked.

Allison shook her head, "I don't know. I'd send us all somewhere in the future, but the device doesn't work anymore."

Zack grumbled to himself. He was in the past, he was freezing, and he couldn't go somewhere better. He looked up at the falling ship from outside the cave. It was coming down fast, but Zack noticed it was just far enough away to not hurt them.

"Should we ask the people on the ship when it crashes for help?" Asked Zack.

"No," Dad answered, "What makes you think they'd help a random trio of people that came out of nowhere?" Then, they heard a loud noise, and the earth rumbled underneath them. The ship had crashed.

"Come on," Allison said. "Let's wait for the people to evacuate. With any luck, there will still be pelican or some other vehicle we can use to get out of here."

**-Line-**

**(A few years ago)**

"Man, the technology in this place is a lot less advanced than I'm used to," He said.

"I tell you how to use it," Allison promised.

"Does anyone know I'm alive?" He asked.

"It's hard to get that information through multiple universes, so no," Allison replied. She got a few hundred dollars from a cupboard and handed it to him.

"Is that for me?" He asked.

"It'll get you started," Allison told him. "Try and actually get a job this time, if you would. I don't want you to end up in prison."

"Okay, okay," He said, holding his hands up. "I'll get a job. What do they have here, McDonalds?"

"Yup."

"Wait, seriously? That place actually exists?"

Allison smiled, "I'm sure you'll find a _nice_ job in working there."

**-Line-**

Ashley arrived at Jessie's house. All of the vehicles were there, so someone had to be home. She got out of the car and knocked on the door. There was no answer. She knocked again, harder. Still nothing. She looked through the window, and noticed the house was completely empty. Yet it looked like there had to be someone inside. The lights were on, and so was the computer. _Seems like someone's watching a show or something,_ Ashley noted.

She went back to the door, and tried the knob. It was unlocked. She was about to go inside when-

"Looking for someone?"

Ashley jumped, turning around as quickly as she could to spot the speaker. It was a man who had spoken to her, and she noticed that he was head-to-toe in Halo armor.

"Ah! Who are you?!" Ashley asked.

"I'd give my first name, but most call me Tucker," The man said, holding out a hand. Ashley shook it slowly.

**-Line-**

"Oh, come on! You know you wanna!" Tucker yelled, hearing our conversation. I shook my head. _The people who live here are insane. Always have been, always will be._

"No, I really don't!" Jessie yelled back.

"Please?"

"_NO!_"

"You mean to tell us this whole war was a lie?!" A New Republic soldier asked. "We've been fighting this entire time, _dying_ this entire time, and the war's not even real?!"

"Calm down, people!" Kimball told everyone. "The was was real, for a while. It was only later, that other people got involved. The Reds and Blues were a part of their plan to destroy us, but now that we know the truth, we can use them to win back our planet, once and for all!"

The rebels cheered as Kimball spoke, happy once more.

I ran over to Kimball, "You do realize there's no possible way of beating them without the help of the Feds, right?"

"Them?" Kimball asked, "First of all, I'm not so fond of the people killing the ones who want some freedom on this planet, and second, how would we get them to even believe us?"

"I could always freak them out with the fact that I know a bunch about them, then say it's part of the things I know," Jessie piped in.

"I'm not so sure that's the way you'd want to approach them," Kimball pointed out. "I don't want to have to work with them.

"Then what do you suggest?" I asked. "You don't have much of a choice weather to work with them or not."

"What if we sent a few of the Reds and Blues to them?" Jessie suggested. "Kat or myself could go with them and pretend we're here to help them, and earn their trust. Then we say what's really going on and that they have to work with you if they want the planet to survive?"

"That's.. not too bad of an idea," Kimball said. "But who would we send?"

"How about.. Washington, Sarge, Donut, and Lopez?" Jessie said, smile on her face.

"Okay, then. I'll tell them what's going on and what to do," Kimball said.

"Great!" Jessie said, watching Kimball walk away.

"You couldn't resist, could you?" I asked.

"I don't want to stray to far from what originally happened," Jessie said. "I need to be able to know what will happen later, and the best way to do that is to keep it close to the original."

"I hope you thought this through," I said.

**A/N:**

**I hope this was okay. It's like, in four places at once. Well, I hope you enjoyed! I'm ahead of schedule... that doesn't mean early updates, though. It just means there will seriously be a new chapter every week, on Monday, 7ish Pacific Standard time.**

**Have a nice day! Or night.. Whenever you're reading this..**

**Oh, and joining this little adventure: Ashley, James, and Sky! Just... not right now.. or anytime soon, for that matter. It'll be about.. Let's just say it ain't in this book.**


	9. Things

**Okay, I'm a _few_ hours late, but it's still Monday! Anyways, here is 2,129 words of Universal goodness. Enjoy it while you can. Just some introductions and stuff..**

"You're sending us over to _help_ the guys that attacked us?" Church asked.

"Hey, it was never Doyal's intent to get you guys like that," Jessie said, "Just a really big miscommunication between him and Locus."

"Wait, who's Doyal?" Tucker asked.

"He's kinda the one in charge of the Feds," replied Jessie.

"Oh. Okay."

"So, we're leaving now?" Washington asked.

"As soon as possible," I replied.

"Which would be now," Jessie finished.

"Start out in a vehicle, but end it on foot. We don't want them to suspect anything," Carolina said.

"The jeep's ready!" A soldier called out.

"So.. we're leaving?" Asked Theta, appearing next to Donut.

"Yeah, but you don't need to worry, we'll all be back together soon," said Donut, reasurring him.

"O-okay. I think I'm gonna miss Caboose, though."

"I will miss you, too, tiny little person," Caboose said back. "And Private Butterscotch, as well."

"I have told you, it is best to refer to someone by a name that they are more familiar with," said Delta.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, Delta.." Caboose sighed.

"Come on, let's go," Washington ordered, and the chosen seven people went into the vehicle. Washington, along with Sarge, Donut, Lopez, Church, Tex and Jessie were going. The vehicle was like a warthog, with with a smaller gun, and it could hold up to eight people. The seven people were soon out of the sight of everyone.

"Now, I have something planned for the rest of you," Kimball spoke after a while, gaining our attention.

"What?" I asked.

"Seeing as all you you managed to stop a corrupt military project, I'd assume you know how to fight," Kimball said.

"I'm not sure I like where this is going," muttered Grif.

"And so, while you were talking I had organized small squads for each of you except Lily and Kat," explained Kimball.

"Uh.. Huh?" Grif asked.

"You were each have three soldiers under your control now. Your squads will be named after your armor color. You will train these soldiers to be the best they can be, and to help stop whatever mess we're in."

"Okay.. when does this start, exactly?" Tucker asked.

"As soon as your introduced," Answered Kimball, "They'll be coming out now."

As if on cue, twenty New Republic soldiers came down to us, having slightly varied secondary armor colors.

"Private Smith, reporting for duty," One of them said, walking towards Caboose.

"So, we're actually being trained by these guys?" A female soldier asked, seeming to now be under Simmons' command.

"I guess so," I answered.

"So.. I've been assigned to.. uh.. Carolina..," One of the females spoke up.

"Over there," Tucker said, pointing to Carolina.

"How expirienced are these soldiers?" Carolina asked as two others went her way.

"Honestly, some have never held a gun until now," Kimball responded.

"Are you sure _we_ should be training them?" Grif asked.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Well, usually when someone is trained, the person training them is better than the person who's _being_ trained," Grif answered. I then saw him notice the three soldiers who were standing very close to him.

"So.. what, are their names?" I asked.

"I'm Palomo," One of them said next to Tucker.

"Jason Cunningham," another said.

"Rodgers," the last of Tucker's spoke.

"Matthews," one of Grif's people said.

"Bitters," another of Grif's said.

"Bacon," Grif's last person spoke.

"Whoa, hold it right there," Grif stopped anyone else from being introduced, "Your last name is _Bacon_?"

"Uh.. Yes, Sir! Nathan Bacon!" Bacon replied.

"Huh.. Now I kinda feel awkward because of the sudden urge to eat you..."

"Moving on!" I announced, gesturing to the people who have yet to be introduced.

"Marrisa Garvens," One said from nearby Carolina, raising her hand.

"Jones," another of Carolina's spoke.

"Theresa Donut!" spoke the third person of Carolina's squad.

"Wait, what?" came the voices of Grif and Simmons.

"Donut?" Tucker asked.

"Uh.. yes?" Theresa replied.

"You're related to Donut?"

Theresa looked at Grif, "There are a lot of people with the last name Donut, you're going to have to be more specific."

"Franklin Donut! He was just here five minutes ago!" Simmons exclaimed.

"Oh! Him!" she laughed. "Sorry, I haven't been out here in a few days. I had a lot of work to do." She then nodded, "But yeah. He's my brother."

I watched on as everyone, including myself, let out a gasp. _Donut has a sister? B-but... _"You're his _sister!?_"

"Well, she at least seems better than Grif's sister ever was," Simmons said.

"My sister is still alive!" Grif defended. "One time, when we were kids, she fell of an airplane that was miles in the sky! We could never find her, and she was presumed dead. Then she showed up at our house with a pet monkey and some random hobo!"

"How does that even work?" I asked the orange man.

"Why don't you ask her!"

"I don't know where she is." I knew Sister wasn't dead, but where she was I had no idea.

**-Line-**

**(In a little canyon called Blood Gulch..)**

"Ugh.. what happened?" Sister asked herself, getting up. "All I remember is that grey Mexican shooting me and going away.. I bet he was hot." She searched around the remains of Blue Base, finding a bit of food. "This place looks different... How long was I out? All there is here is Cheetos and Oreo crumbs!"

**-Line-**

"She's probably at some club or something," Grif muttered. "Anyways, back to the fact that Donut has a sister.."

"Donut has a sister?" Tucker questioned.

"Yes," Theresa nodded, "Right here."

"_Anyways_," I spoke up, "We have some people here that need introducing. We should get back to that."

"Oh. Right."

"Katie Jensen," one of Simmons' spoke with a heavy lisp.

"Abbie Lenhoff," a second of Simmons' said.

"Sydney Fills."

"Caboose?" I looked towards the Blue man's squad.

"Smith!" One of Caboose's gave a salute.

"Jake Clorice."

"Kenders," said the last one with a wave.

Tucker spoke up, "Okay.. I think that's it. Kimball," he turned to her, "What are we doing, exactly?"

"You're going to train them as good as you can. We will run training excersises to make sure they can fight. If what Katherine said is true, it will take a bit more than we thought to get our planet back.."

"Yeah.." Epsilon muttered. "Hey, Kat. If at your universe we're actually in a web series or whatever, doesn't that mean you know how this all ends?"

"No," I shook my head. "That's season 13, I think. And it hasn't come out yet. Also, I haven't even watched all there is so far, this is a question you should really ask Jessie about."

"Jessie left," Tucker pointed out. "I'd ask her if she was here."

"That sucks," Epsilon muttered. "I wish I had some sort of magical power or something, you know, bring her back to answer some questions?"

"That sorta reminds me of a dream I had," I heard Tucker mutter.

"You dreamed about Church having magical powers?" I asked.

"Pretty much. I think he pulled out Caboose's pinky toe from a hat and turned into a bunny.."

"What the fuck?" Epsilon asked.

"Don't ask me!"

"Caboose's pinky toe.." I muttered.

"Why would I turn into a bunny?" Epsilon asked.

"I don't know!" Tucker shouted.

"Let's just get back to training," I said, "This is just a waste of time."

"Right," a Epsilon agreed.

"I suppose we'll just give them basic stuff they don't know?" Tucker suggested, followed by nods from everyone.

"I'm going to that space over there," Carolina stated. "Don't follow us." She went away, followed by her mini squad.

"Why can't we follow her?" Grif asked.

"I dunno," Tucker answered, moving to another location. "I guess she wants to train them herself."

**-Line-**

"We.. Are never... doing that again..." Zack said, panting.

"Come on, it wasn't that bad," Dad said.

"You're crazy."

"At least we're inside," Allison assured. "Much warmer in here."

"Why did you say they had evacuated!?" Zack shouted, "There were guards _everywhere_!"

"And because of that, we now have armor with heaters," Dad explained.

"We. Almost. Died."

"That too.." Dad shook his head, "It's not my fault I try to see the bright side of things!"

"So why are we in here?" Zack changed the subject, looking at Allison.

"I need to see if he's in here," she explained. "There's a lot of high tech on this ship; it's just the type of place he'd be."

"You still haven't told us his name," Dad pointed out.

"Okay. If you want to know that bad, his name is Derik," Allison told the two. She looked at the blank faces as best she could with the helmets. "See? I told you it wouldn't ring any bells. Now, back to searching."

"Uh.. Right!"

"Are you sure this.. Derik will be here?" Dad asked.

"Nope. But it's possible, and that's enough to get me looking."

"That doesn't really satisfy me.." Zack muttered.

Dad looked at him, "Just look. We've come this far, we might as well try."

**-Line-**

Sky groaned, laying back into her covers. "Shut up.."

"You need to get up!" Her mother explained, throwing the covers off of her. "You are going to be late."

"I don't wanna go.." Sky mumbled, "Lemme sleep.."

"You will go. This is the opportunity of a lifetime!" She shook Sky until she got up. "Skyler!"

"Okay, okay!" Sky got up, followed by a yawn. "Where are we going, exactly?"

"A man wishes to see us." she explained, steadying her swaying daughter.

"A man? That's detailed," Sky said sarcastically.

"Just come on!" Her mother grabbed her arm, dragging her out of her room.

"Wait! But I'm not even dressed yet!"

"You're wearing clothes and that's good enough for me!"

**-Line-**

"What do you mean you don't know his name?" Jillian asked. "That doesn't sound very trustworthy.."

"Trust me when I say you can trust him," her dad, John, said.

"But I was going to Sky's today!" Jillian protested.

"Sky is coming, too," her mom, Julie, spoke.

"Why Sky?" Jillian asked.

John and Julie shared a glance, "We don't know, but it's very important. You know your friends, Ashley and Jessica?" Julie asked.

"Yeah...?"

"They've both gone missing."

Jillian paused. _Missing!? But.. Ashley called me yesterday!_ "What do you mean, 'missing'?"

"Missing. Gone. Disappeared, what do you want me to say?" John asked. "They were there one moment and gone the next!"

"But-"

"Now come on!" John ordered, "We're leaving!"

**-Lime(yes, the sour fruit)-**

"Is this supposed to be some strange form of kidnapping?" Ashley asked, her hands tied behind her back.

"Sort of," the man, now named Tucker, replied.

"..Why?"

"Because I need your help."

Ashley shifted her position, "You need my help? Why?"

"Because," he started, taking a deep breath, "Jessie's in trouble."

Ashley paused, blinking at Tucker. "Jessie?"

"Yeah. I need the help of you and your friends."

"My friends? Like, Sky and Tava?" Ashley asked.

"Sky and Jillian. They _should_ be here any minute, but I'm not sure." Tucker looked at Ashley, "if you get just them, and not their parents to come here, I'll untie you."

Ashley, simply slipped her hands out of the knot. "You aren't very good at tying, but sure." She went over to the nearby road, spotting Sky's car coming in. It stopped in front of her, and Sky jumped out.

"Ashley? I thought you were missing!" Sky exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hey, Sky!" Ashley smiled. "Can you come in here? Without your mom?"

Sky paused, "Why?"

"Just because. It'll make sense soon." Ashley looked back at the road, "Oh! Looks like Jillian's coming!" She waited as Sky told her mom and Jillian's truck pulled in.

"Ashley?" Jillian questioned, walking to her.

"Hey, Jill. Can you come in here without your parents?"

"Uh.. Sure. Just a sec," she ran off telling her parents as Sky came back. When the three were together, Ashley led them back to Tucker.

"Tucker!" Ashley called, "I brought them!" They came in sight of the aqua man, who nodded.

"No. Way." Sky muttered, staring at Tucker. "Tucker? _The_ Tucker?"

"Wow, she's prettier than I thought," Tucker muttered.

"It is!" Sky squealed. "Omygoshican'tbelieveit'syouithoughtyoudidn'texistbutyoulookjustlikehimandsoundjustlikehimandjust.. Wow!"

"Sky? Are you okay?" Ashley asked as her friend caught her breath.

"This is _Tucker!_ How can I _not_ be okay?"

"Okay, okay," Tucker cut in, "One: it looks like I have a fan. Two: I'd probably say something sexual but this is really fuckin' serious!"

Sky shut up, and Jillian spoke up, "What is it?"

"Jessie."

"Jessie what?" Sky asked, now over her fangirling.

"Let's just say things are pretty fucked up."

"Uh oh.. That doesn't sound good." Jillian looked up, "What do you want us to do?"

**A/N:**

**Yay! Done! Half that chapter wasn't even in the RvB universe, but oh well. Future stuff ftw! Okay, yeah. I'm done here, see you next week! Or.. Read you? Fuck, I don't know! I need to stop confusing myself.**


	10. That

**I feel the Mondays are coming faster than before, ugh... Anyways, here's some Jessie POV for you. Have a nice Monday. **

"Jessie!" Washington called with a quick glance over to her.

"O-on it!" Jessie replied, trying to hide behind a tree. She looked to the side, and shot a few bullets at one of the guys fighting Wash.

"Where did they all come from!?" Donut shouted, tossing a few grenades. They exploded, killing or injuring a few of the soldiers.

"They're space pirate-people!" Jessie called out, before letting out a small squeak as one of them appeared in front of her, weapon aimed. She ducked her head and shot, the bullet hitting the other's arm, causing him to drop the weapon. Jessie let out a sigh of relief, and knocked the guy out with a kick.

"Space-whatchamacallits?" Sarge asked, firing his shotgun.

"Space pirates!" Jessie repeated, ducking and catching her breath. "They're kinda our enimies!" she then thought for a second. "Pretend they're Grif and maybe they'll die faster!"

"There's so many of them!" Donut shouted.

"Well, there's not as many as before, so that's a good thing," Wash commented.

"Let's just kill them and move on," Tex said, taking out three with one swift kick.

"What do you think we're _doing_!?" Jessie yelled, ducking with a yelp as a grenade flew over her head.

"Idiotas . ¿Por qué no te paras a pensar por un segundo?(Idiots. Why don't you stop and think for a second?)" Lopez muttered.

"What did he say?" Jessie asked, knowing that Lopez can be really smart.

"He said we need to use our guns and throw a party after!" Donut told her, throwing a well-aimed sticky grenade onto another space marine.

"Damnit, Lopez! This isn't time fer celebrations!" Sarge told the robot. "That's saved for Grif's death."

"I doubt he actually said that," Jessie muttered to herself.

"Stop bickering!" Washington ordered, shooting a space pirate as a bullet barely missed him.

"What the fuck is wrong with this thing!?" Church shouted at his sniper rifle. "Oh, fuck!" He yelled as a space pirate came towards him with a rocket launcher. Tex came in, knocking the space pirate down and cracking his neck with her foot. She picked up the rocket launcher and shot at a group of space pirates running towards Wash, killing most of them. She then turned and ran towards one of the space pirates near Sarge, kicking her in the head and knocking her weapon out with her arm.

"That was my kill!" Sarge protested.

"Not now," Tex replied. "Besides, she wasn't really your type anyway."

"I am so lucky Tex is here," Jessie muttered after watching her small display. As she looked around, Jessie noticed that there weren't many left, and the ones that were there were looking a little frightened. The one she knocked out earlier let out a groan, getting back up, but Jessie whacked him with her gun, putting him back to sleep.

"Adios, bitches!" Donut threw a grenade towards the remaining soldiers, killing them all.

"That it?" Jessie asked slowly.

"All that I can see," Tex replied, "We should keep a look out just incase, though."

"Where did they come from!?" Church asked. Everyone looked towards Jessie, which happened a lot after she told them the whole thing about knowing their futures and stuff.

"They're not Feds, nor are they from the New Republic," Jessie told them, before mentally smaking Katherine. "They must have come after us because I knew what their plan was the whole time."

"How would anyone know?" Wash asked, "Unless there's someone within the New Republic working with the Chairman.." Everyone's gazes on Jessie intensified, silently asking if she knew.

"Well.. Uh.. You see.. I don't-it's-I..," Jessie let out a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, she know's something," Church concluded from the way she spoke.

"Jessie," Washington commanded.

"I..," Jessie sighed, "I can't say." Wash facepalmed, his hand smaking against his helmet.

"'I can't say' doesn't really give an answer," Tex pointed out.

"Why can't you say?" Donut asked, "If you have any feelings you need to talk about, I'm always here."

"Why I can't say.. I also don't really want to say," Jessie spoke, thankful she was wearing her helmet.

"_JESSIE!"_ everyone yelled at her, the sheer force of their voices causing her to stumble back a little.

"Just give us a fucking answer!" Church demanded.

"I don't want to!" Jessie shouted.

"When a girl doesn't want to say," Tex started, "Give them a moment to themselves, and if they still won't say after, then you beat 'em up until they do say."

"I don't want to kill her," Wash said, "She's very valuable. Even if there are _some things_ she won't tell us, we wouldn't know near as much as we do now without her and her family."

"He has a point," Sarge said, "We let 'em tell us everything, and _then_ we kill 'em!" Jessie took a few steps away from him at this statement.

"I'm standing right here you know!"

"We aren't killing her!" Washington shouted.

"Shouldn't we be going to the Federal Army place..?" Donut asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"Donut's right," Wash sighed. "We need to get going again. We need to warn them."

**-Line-**

Outside of the traveling group's vision, Locus watched them, cloaked. He let out a slight growl of frustration when they beat all of the people he'd sent to stop them.

"Control," he called over his radio, "The Reds and Blue are still on their way. None are dead."

"_Make sure they do not reach their destination,"_ another radioed. _"And the newer.. additions to their group must be the first eliminated. They pose the most danger. Is that clear?"_

"Yes."

**-Line-**

"So.. these things have radios in them?" I asked, looking at my new armor Kimball gave me.

"Yes," Mom answered.

"Okay, I think I know how it works..," I muttered, before calling Jessie. "Aha! Here we go!" I smiled. "Uh.. Come in, Jessie? This is Kat calling." all I heard was static. "Hello?"

"Are you sure you're using that thing correctly?" Mom asked, walking towards me.

"Not really. I'm not getting an answer," I said, shrugging.

"Let me try. I know the technology here better than you," Mom said, using her own radio. "Jessie?" she asked. From the sound of it she didn't get an answer, so she tried something else. "Tex? You there?"

"Trying different people?" I guessed, and Mom nodded.

"..Church? Are you there?" Mom asked, before shaking her head, "I guess they're broken."

"I'll talk to Kimball about it," I promised. "I'm sure they're fine." _I hope they're fine! The radio seemed pretty simple, and I knew how to get Jessie on from some of the stuff others said, but no answer! Maybe someone's blocking the channel? _"I'll read for now," I said, picking up a book I got from Donut's sister. _The Butterfly Effect, eh? Sounds interesting._

I read for a while, actually quite interested after reading the overview. It wasn't too long of a book, but it really made me think. It was really similar to the situation I was in. Just the simplest change in this universe turned into a completely different storyline from what Jessie said originally happened. It made me wonder how much more things will change before we get to go home.

Then, another thought crossed my mind: what if this _is_ home now? What if I'll never see my old house again? Or never see my bed, my friends.. I shook my head. _I don't need to think about that right now._

I put the book away, silently telling myself to return it later, and headed towards Kimball's office. I soon reached it, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Kimball's voice, and so I did.

"Kat?" she asked, as if expecting someone else. I nodded. "What is it?"

"I was about to ask the same thing," I answered. She seemed a little frazzled when I walked in, so something was obviously bothering her.

"I tried making contact with Washington and your sister," Kimball answered. "Multiple times, actually. I didn't get an answer."

I almost froze. _So it wasn't a problem with my radio.._ "I also tried to call them earlier.. which is why I came here, because there was no answer. I thought my radio might be broken, but now.." I shook my head, "Do you think they're in trouble?"

"Maybe. But I can't be sure if I can't make contact," Kimball replied.

"That.. Probably isn't good," I said. Kimball nodded.

"I'm sure it's nothing. They're probably just somewhere out of range." She looked up, "I'm sure your radio's fine, though."

"Oh. Right!" I had almost forgotten why I came here to begin with. I slowly walked away and out, becoming more worried for my sister by the second. _Be safe, Jessie.._

"Hey, Kat!" Tucker called, running up. "What were you doing in there with Kimball?" He asked. "Wait, we're you two-"

"Shut up before I make you," I cut him off.

"You didn't even let me finish!" Tucker protested.

"I don't want to hear the end of that sentence," I said, shaking my head.

"Well, if you weren't doing that, what were you doing?" Tucker asked.

"I was talking about not being able to contact the others," I replied.

"Wait, what?" Tucker asked, as if not hearing correctly.

"Me, Kimball, my mom, we all tried to make contact, but no one answered!" I told him.

"That doesn't sound very good.."

"Yeah," I nodded. "What are you doing over here, anyways? Aren't you supposed to be training a squad or something?"

"Oh. I needed to talk to Kimball," Tucker said.

"Well, I guess you now have another subject to talk about," I said.

"Yeah," Tucker agreed, "Anyways, I have to go." He finished the way to Kimball, knocking on the door.

"I _really_ hope you're alright," I silently spoke to Jessie.

"Hey, Kat, right?" someone called. I turned around and noticed it was Donut's sister. _Do I still call her Donut? That would just be weird. I'm sure she wouldn't mind being called Theresa. It is her first name after all._

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have my book?" She asked.

"Oh, right!" I nodded, "I'll go get it!"

"Thanks," Theresa said. "Actually, I'll come with you."

"Wait, what about Carolina?" I asked. I wouldn't think she'd just let a squad member wander around.

"Oh.. she got a little mad at Garvens, then she stomped out and started talking to Epsilon." Theresa answered. "She's been for a while,"

"What did Garvens do?" I asked.

"She called her a bad leader and stuff. It was.. well, you'd have to be there to understand. I don't feel like repeating those five minutes right now.." Theresa let out a small laugh.

"You know, I'm surprised," I said.

"Huh?"

"You actually seem.. oh, what do I call it..? Normal," I told her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Theresa defended.

I stopped, "I didn't mean it in a bad way.. It's just.. your brother.."

"Oh.. Yeah, I get what you mean," Theresa said.

"Wait.. Really?"

"He can seem a little different. He honestly needs to work on his wording because I mean it when I say he does _not_ mean what he says to come off the way it does," Theresa responded. "Most of the time." She laughed, "Wow, that was a jumble. But, yeah I can understand what you mean. Trust me, I'm not Franklin!"

"Okay, okay!" I laughed, putting my hand up. We were almost where we were going.

"But yeah, it's fine," Theresa laughed, too. We reached our destination, and I grabbed the book, handing it to Theresa, who took it.

"Well, you should get going," I said. "When Carolina finds out you left she'll-"

"_DONUT!_"

"Uh.. Yeah, that."

Theresa nodded many times, and gulped, "Yeah.. I should go." She began to run, "Bye! Nice talking to you!"

I waved at her, then say down, sighing, _why does Donut have a sister again?_ I shook my head, not too worried about it. She seemed nice, anyways, which was more than you could ever hope to get from Grif's sister. _Why is it just Red Team with the sisters? Does Simmons have a sister? Sarge? Actually, I don't want to think about Sarge having a sister.._ _What about Caboose?_

I slapped myself for letting my mind drift to such thoughts. Then again, Caboose said once he had a lot of sisters..

**A/N:**

**Looks like _some people_ know what Jessie, Wash and the others are up to. **

***Sarcastically* Gee, I wonder who could have possibly told them the plans?**

**I don't know about you guys, but I wanna meet Caboose's sister sometime! Or, one of them.. They're related to Caboose, so I'm sure they're all interesting. Yeah, I'm done here.**

**Oh, and incase you didn't already know, I have a new fic up called The Twelve Days of Red vs. Blue. It's basically about Christmas, new chapter every day until Christmas day, twelve chapters in the end. Okay, now I'm done.**


	11. Come

**Sorry for the short-ish chapter! I literally just remembered this fic existed at 11:00 last night, so.. Yeah. I wake up at about 8:10 and I would usually upload at seven so.. You can understand the lack of time for writing. Still, it's over a thousand words and on time which is good enough for me!**

"What are they _doing_?" I silently asked myself, watching Grif's squad as they were ordered to do extremely absurd things such as making a hammock or being used as a foot stool. You can probably guess who for. I turned around walking over to Tucker's squad, who seemed to actually be doing useful training.. sorta.

Looking at Simmons' squad, I noticed he had trouble ordering them around, stuttering around all the girls he was in charge of. Carolina was doing good, if not overworking her squad. Then... there was Caboose. I shook my head, watching his squad members have some sort of... whipped cream competition? I turned away, not comprehending it all.

"This place is fucked," I muttered. Three of the five squads were not doing anything useful. I turned my radio back on. "Jessie?" I called, still receiving no answer from my sister. I sighed, knowing someone must be messing with the radio signal. I wasn't entirely positive on who did it, though.

I still didn't know everything about the series, only watching the first ten seasons one time through. The only reason I knew anything about what's going on now is because Jessie told me. Of course, I can't get any more information from her because she isn't around and I can't make any contact with her.

I wished I could go home, back to Earth, my planet. Back in 2014. Where my friends were, where my family was. My brother and Dad were probably safe at home, not needing to be worried about civil wars or anything like that.

**-Line-**

"Yeah, I don't know where you think this Derik guy is, but he's not here," Zack said after searching another room.

"The ship just recently crashed. He wouldn't know about it being here right now," Allison sighed. "Of course he wouldn't! I didn't plan to send us here at this point in time, so I guess it makes sense."

"You mean to say.. _That we spent this entire time looking for someone you knew wouldn't be here!?"_ Zack shouted right in front of Allison.

"Hey, there was a chance, I was going to take it!" Allison defended.

"Okay, if he's not here, then where else would he be?" Dad asked.

"Why don't we find out?" Allison asked, gesturing for the two guys to follow her. "I found a map of this place, there's some vehicles ahead. We can grab an undamaged pelican and get out of here."

"That works," Dad said, following her. Zack sighed, also following. It took about five minutes until they reached their destination.

"You know how to fly one of those things, right?" Zack asked.

Allison shrugged, "Enough."

Zack rolled his eyes, "That doesn't fill me with confidence."

"Oh, just trust me," Allison got in the pelican, followed by Dad, then Zack.

"Let's go," Zack said, sounding bored, while inside he was thrilled that he was about to ride in an actual pelican!

**-Line-**

I wanted to go back, to see them. A lot less chaotic in my house than this place. I walked around, arms crossed against my chest. I went to Mom, smiling at the fact that at least _someone_ from my family was here.

"Oh, Kat!" Mom called, coming over to me. "What were you doing?"

"Just watching the Reds and Blues train people. And fail. Mostly fail," I answered, followed by a sigh. I seemed to do that a lot.

"Is it that bad?" Mom asked.

"Carolina and Tucker seem to be doing fine, but Simmons can't even speak to his squad correctly, Grif is ordering them to do things like being his footstool, and Caboose is, well, being Caboose," I explained, the last part pretty much explaining itself without me having to add much detail.

"That doesn't sound too successful," Mom told me, and I nodded in agreement.

"Well, I'm sure it will all work out in the end. I mean, when does good lose?" Oh, wow, what am I? A fairy tale?

"Good _does_ lose," Mom sighed, "Then again, the Reds and Blues are in on this. They haven't failed yet, though I honestly don't know weather it's because they're actually good fighters, or just really, _really_, lucky."

"Probably the lucky one," I guessed. "Just look at Caboose. He kills his own teammates for a living."

"He's also very strong, and can kill enimies in massive numbers if you make him angry," Mom pointed out.

"But what about Church? He couldn't aim if his life depended on it! Then again, he's already died about a hundred times," I told her.

"But what about Epsilon? He's like Church, but he ended up becoming very useful as an AI. The same can go for Church."

"Yeah. When he actually belives he's an AI and not a ghost," I laughed. "But look at Sarge! He's _insane_!"

"He also makes great speaches and is good with his shotgun when he's within range."

"Tucker-" I couldn't even finish my sentence.

"Is very skilled with his sword-"

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!"

I shook my head, "How the hell did he even hear that?" I asked myself.

Mom sighed, "And can lead well when he tries. He can also use a sniper rifle."

"Washington-"

"Is, despite going a little insane due to Epsilon, still very skilled with weapons and can fight better than most, if not all, of the Reds and Blues," Mom smirked under her helmet.

"Simmons is a kiss-ass-"

"That also knows computer stuff and can hack into things. Useful."

I growled a little at Mom's interrupting, but took a deep breath. "Grif is lazy, eats Oreos, and can't fight at all."

"He also.." Mom paused. "Hmm.. He can be funny at times. He also will point out the flaws in Sarge's and other people's plans."

"Donut-"

"Is great with throwing grenades from any distance with very presise aim, making him also very valuable."

"Okay, I'll give it to you, they're not that bad," I laughed.

"See? It's more than just luck," Mom explained. "Also, Donut and Washington are very good at surviving anything and everything. Donut had a ship fall on him and he was shot by Wash, as well as having a grenade stuck to his head, but he still survived it all. Wash got hit by a car, and almost fell off a cliff more than once. Which reminds me of one of the things he said while at the edge of a cliff near the end of season 12."

"And what's that?" I asked.

"He said, 'If it's not a car it's a cliff,' which is very true when you think about it. Cars and cliffs do seem to be his main reoccurring problem," Mom laughed.

"Huh, I guess they're really luck as well as really badass," I summarized. "Which is a pretty good mix if you want to do the things they did."

Mom nodded, "We'll just have to hope it's enough to save this planet.."

"Oh, don't be so dramatic."

**-Line-**

"Wash! Turn right!" Tex shouted out of nowhere. Jessie looked ahead to find out why, noticing a group of space pirates ahead. _Oh, great. Not again! Wow, people don't want us to reach our destination!_

"What is it?" Church asked.

"More of those space pirates," Tex answered.

"Okay, yeah, not good," Church nodded.

Jessie spoke up, "Weather you turn out of the way or not doesn't matter. I'm pretty sure they've spotted us."

"Shit," Wash muttered. "They do not stop coming, do they?"

"Apparently not," Tex answered.

"We can take 'em!" Donut encouraged.

"They'll get a taste of shotgun sandwich before crossing us!" Sarge laughed.

"Whoah!" Jessie ducked her head as a knife was thrown over her head.

**-Line-**

Kimball looked around their hideout/base. "Where the fuck is Felix?"


End file.
